


One Of Those Days

by thegreatbubble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lance being a supportive boyfriend, M/M, References to Depression, hard day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatbubble/pseuds/thegreatbubble
Summary: Keith had a really hard day battling depression and had decided to stop fighting his brain and instead attempt self-care by taking a nap. Lance came home to a drained Keith and did his best to comfort him.





	One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off of how I would of liked to be comforted if I was in a relationship if I was on a low with depression

It was one of those days where Keith just didn’t want to be awake. He didn’t want to socialize with anyone, he didn’t want to do anything. He just wanted to go to his bed and sleep. His head was seriously going to be the end of him.

He had constant thoughts flooding his mind and he couldn’t think properly. His eyes were so sore and he felt warm and exhausted like this heavyweight was on him for days now.

He tried to fight the feeling, he really did, but today was so hard that maybe taking a nap wouldn’t be so bad. Recharging is a thing after all.

When he got into his shared apartment with Lance he had set his keys down in the wooden bowl they had placed on a small table placed just on the side of the entrance wall and tossed his wallet in too. 

He removed his shoes and shoved them lazily with his foot against the wall and walked past the kitchen to reach his room.

He immediately went to the window and shut the blinders to make the room dark. He was like a vampire, sensitive to light, if even one stream of light leaked into the room, Keith would go nuts and not be able to sleep.

Keith went over to his bed and didn’t even bother undoing the covers. He laid there splayed on his stomach with the clothes he had been wearing to school that day with his jacket still clinging onto him.

He inhaled deep through his nose and exhaled hoping to stop his mind from thinking and hope to fall into decent sleep.

xxx

Lance knew something was off he had seen Keith’s car just outside in the apartment complex parking lot before he arrived. Keith always arrived an hour later than Lance. 

When he walked into the door the apartment was pitch black. So it was one of  _ those  _ days Lance thought as he sighed and dumped his things into the bowl where Keith had done the same at some point today.

He tried to stroll around the apartment very quietly, knowing Keith was probably asleep and didn’t want to risk waking him up. 

He knew Keith was having a depressive episode for the last couple of days and had been really stubborn and refused to take care of himself, but today must have really been awful.

When he reached the door to their room he peeked his head in and squinted his eyes, trying to make out where Keith was with all the darkness.

Keith was asleep with the same clothes he had seen on him in the morning before he had gone to school and Lance had gone to work. It looked  _ very  _ uncomfortable. He hadn’t even bothered to undo the bed. His heart ached.

Lance quietly walked over to him and gently brushed his bangs from his face to take a better look at him.

His dark circles were prominent on his pale skin that it almost looked like bruises and his eyebrows were pinched together as if his brain was at work and running a factory up in there. His usually soft pink lips looked white and chapped. 

Lance pressed the back of his hand against his cheek and he felt warm. Poor Keith.

Lance carefully rolled Keith over so that he was on his back and removed his jacket and tossed it aside. Then he saw his jeans that were tight against his skin and he debated on whether or not removing them and switching him into a pair of sweats.

Knowing Keith, and knowing that he slept like the dead he slowly unzipped his jeans and slid them down and threw it to where he had previously tossed Keith’s jacket.

He then walked over to his dresser since it was closer, and pulled Keith’s legs into a pair of Lance’s sweats. They looked a bit longer on him but it was adorable.

Lance felt better knowing Keith at least looked a little more comfortable now and gently picked him up in a fireman's carry, and pressed a kiss to his temple, being careful not to startle him.

He pulled down the covers with one hand and tucked Keith in, covering his shoulders and brushing his hair back gently. 

Lance smiled to himself and quickly went to switch out his clothes to a set of more comfortable ones.

He slid into bed and joined Keith, resting just behind him, acting like the big spoon and draping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

He pressed him closer against his chest and sighed softly. He could feel Keith’s heartbeat through the hand he placed on his chest.

Lance kept switching between combing his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and rubbing his arms, trying the best possible way to make him feel comforted and loved when his brain had told him otherwise.

He pressed a small kiss on the back of his head, Keith’s hair tickling his nose in the process and then he drifted to sleep.

xxx

Keith blinked his eyes open and felt so much warmth. He felt arms around him and he also realized he was in a different sleeping position from the one he had originally been in.

He moved his legs a little and felt soft fabric against his ankle. He wasn’t wearing jeans.

He saw the tan arm wrapped around him and smiled for the first time that day.

He was very lucky to have Lance on these days he found it so hard to love himself. 

But Lance was always there, reminding him of all the love in the world, all inside one person.


End file.
